nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Noah's Ark
Noah's Ark is a game exclusively for Nintendo Entertainment System released only in Europe in 1992. The game is published by Konami. Gameplay In this side-scrolling platform game, which is very similar to the Mega Man series, players control Noah who has to rescue the animals from the greedy heathens on every worlds. Some enemies can be defeated while others cannot. Noah can shoot pellets at the enemies to defeat them. When Noah is at the end in the first and second stages, he must fight a drainplug monster. In all third stages of the worlds, Noah must fight a boss and rescue the animal and world sunken by a tsunami. If Noah defeated the Seabass in first world, he can use a couple of continues if Noah loses all his lives. Therefore, he must restart from the first world and the score is reset to zero. Worlds * Europe is the first world Noah will start. Noah will rescue a Rabbit after defeating the boss. It takes place in Ancient Rome. The optional items are Cameras. Noah fights the Seabass at the end. * North America is the second world Noah will start. Noah will rescue a Skunk after defeating the boss. It takes place in the Wild West. The optional items are Watermelons. Noah fights the Giant Spider at the end. * South America is the third world Noah will start. Noah will rescue a Toucan after defeating the boss. It takes place in Inca Ruins. The optional items are Sun Artifacts. Noah fights the Sun God at the end. * Africa is the fourth world Noah will start. Noah will rescue a Monkey after defeating the boss. It takes place in Egypt to the Middle East. The optional items are Eye Symbols. Noah fights the Giant Lobster at the end. * Antarctica is the fifth world Noah will start. Noah will rescue a Seal after defeating the boss. It takes place in the Southern Ocean. The optional items are Popsicles. Noah fights the Angry Snowman at the end. * Australia is the sixth world Noah will start. Noah will rescue a Kiwi after defeating the boss. It takes place in New Zealand or Australia. The optional items are Moon Keys. Noah fights the Giant Hornet at the end. * Asia is the seventh and final world Noah will start. Noah will rescue a panda after defeating the boss. It takes place in Guilin, China. The optional items are Yin-Yangs. Noah fights Satan at the end. Power-ups * Feathers - Used to help Noah fly. * Fishbones - Used to help Noah turn into a fish. Noah can shoot, but cannot jump as a fish. When Noah jumps out of the water, he turns back into a human. * Stone Cats - Used to stone Noah. Noah will cause more damage if he jumps on an enemy (minusing the hedgehog). Noah cannot take damage from spikes and projectiles, but can still take damage from hitting an enemy. Items * Bonus Doors - Used to act as boss doors, but take Noah to a bonus room instead. Noah will get all the items as he can inside, but cannot leave the screen and will have to start all over. * Diamonds - There are two: red and white. They are collectibles and found in the same areas as fruits. * Ducks - Used to give Noah power-ups. Ducks are found when wandering on water or dropped by enemies. * 1-Up - Used to give Noah an extra life. Noah can only hold up to nine. * Fruits - Give Noah points. These will give Noah points and heal him. * Potions - There are two: white and black. White makes Noah jump higher, while black makes Noah invincible for a short while. * Snowflakes - Used to freeze enemies for a short period of time. * Tablets - They are optional items and give Noah points. There are seven: Camera, Watermelon, Sun Key, Eye Symbol, Popsicle, Moon Key, Yin-Yang, and Green Cheese. * Treasure Chests - Used to give Noah 10,000 points. They give Noah a few coins when shot. You get more than 10,000 points if Noah collects them. * Springs - Used to help Noah jump higher. Enemies All Over * Spikes - Spikes cannot be destroyed at all. * Jumping Platform - A Jumping Platform won't hurt Noah. * Bottomless Pits - If Noah falls into it, he will die. * Drainplug Monsters - A Drainplug Monster is the mini-boss in every stage from 1 to 2 in every world. If Noah shoots its head, it will go down. Noah must hit the balls and then the head to destroy it. * Geyser Bungholes - Geyser Bungholes are common enemies in every level. Noah has to destroy Geyser Bungholes to get through levels. Some will fall into Noah. Europe * Crabs - Crabs are simple enemies in the game. * Snails - The Snail is weaker than a Crab, but it jumps at Noah. * Caterpillars - A Caterpillar is a little weak, but will turn into a butterfly for a short while. * Trojans - A Trojan will throw his spear at Noah. He is very simple. * Ospreys - Ospreys will swoop into Noah. * Rats - Rats are very weak, but can jump and shoot pellets. * Hedgehogs - Hedgehogs cannot be jumped on and will roll into Noah. * Jellyfish - Jellyfish aren't tough. They are very simple. North America * Totem Poles - There are three parts: beetle, owl, and eagle. The beetle and owl are harmless, while the eagle isn't. * Eagles - Eagles are equivalent to the Osprey. * Rattlesnakes - Rattlesnakes don't move at all but will shoot. * Scorpions - A Scorpion will shoot poison drops from its tail. * Embers - Embers will release Ants which damage Noah. * Ants - Ants will have the same behavior of a Scorpion, but they are spawned from Embers which can damage Noah. * Dynamites - The Dynamites explodes Noah at the ground. * Native American Indians - There are two types: one that walks with a tomahawk and one that doesn't move in a house. Both will throw their tomahawks. * Cacti - Cacti will knock down Noah in one hit. * Siphonophore - A Siphonophore will slow down Noah. South America * Frogs - A Frog can jump to slow down Noah. * Boas - A Boa hangs in the tree and tries to attack Noah. * Vine Plants - A Vine Plant is also harmful. * Toads - A Toad is slightly bigger than a Frog, but takes more hits. * Beehives - A Beehive will spawn Bees. * Bees - A Bee is released from a Beehive to attack Noah. * Piranhas - A Piranha will attack Noah when he's in the water. * Inca Warriors - An Inca Warrior will throw his charms at Noah. Africa * Ostriches - An Ostrich will walk back and forth and won't fly at all. * Spiders - A Spider is released from a web. They can be squashed in one hit. * Egyptian Workers - An Egyptian Worker will throw fire to slow down Noah. * Cobras - A Cobra is spawned from a Basket and will throw pellets. When the Cobra is killed, Noah can kill the Basket. If the Basket is killed, it will die, along with the Cobra. * Mummies - A Mummy is spawned from a Coffin. Antarctica * Penguins - A Penguin is much tougher then the other birds. It will swim into water when it goes into it. * Falcons - A Falcon is equivalent to the Osprey. * Orca - An Orca will jump from a sea. * Walruses - A Walrus will do nothing but shoot pellets. * Parkas - A Parka will throw snowflakes Noah. Australia * Geckos - A Gecko will morph into smaller versions of it. * Stingrays - A Stingray will try to attack Noah by shooting. * Kangaroos - A Kangaroo will jump high. * Emus - Emus are equivalent to the Ostrich. * Aboriginal Tribes - An Aborigines will throw his boomerang at Noah. * Anglerfish - An Anglerfish will shoot pellets. Asia * Alligators - An Alligator will lunge from a wall. * Karate Guys - A Karate Guys will throw a ninjastar at Noah. * Shishi - A Shishi is a dragon-like slow enemy, but strong. * Bats - A Bat will shoot a pellet at Noah. * Archerfish - An Archerfish will jump to attack Noah. * Horseshoe Crabs - A Horseshoe Crab is equivalent to the Stingray. * Ogres - An Ogre will come from a hill to attack Noah. * Octopi - An Octopus is tougher than a Piranha. Bosses * Seabass - The Seabass will shoot mini-fish and fire pellets. Noah must shoot it and avoid its attacks. * Giant Spider - The Giant Spider is the second boss. It attacks by shooting webs. Noah can land on clouds. If Noah hits it, he will fall down. * Sun God - The Sun God will attack by throwing flames. The fight is very similar to the one with the Arachne. * Giant Lobster - The Giant Lobster attacks by using its claw. Noah must avoid the pellets and shoot its body. * Angry Snowman - The Angry Snowman attacks by shooting snowballs. Later, it will turn into goo. Noah must wait for it to pop and then shoot it. * Giant Hornet - The Giant Hornet is different than the Sun God boss. However, it shoots more pellets and fires poison drops. Noah must land on the clouds to avoid falling. * Satan - Satan attacks by shooting fireballs and throwing rocks. In addition, he sends Imps to attack Noah. Noah must avoid the lava to avoid falling and losing. Satan is considered to be the toughest boss. Trivia Noah's Ark was reviewed by The Angry Video Game Nerd as a part of his Bible Games special. One of his comments is how Noah is depicted as superhuman (stacking large animals above his head, etc).Category:Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Konami games Category:1992 video games